Contemplation
by SpnHemelLass
Summary: This is what in JAG fanfiction we used to call a 'missing scene' or reaction piece. I just wanted to see how Rick and TC found out that Abby broke up with Thomas and see some brotherly bonding and concern for their bro. So I started writing this. It falls between the 'Lie, Cheat, Steal, Kill', and "The Man In the Secret Room" episodes. Here we go. Probably 2 chapters long...
1. Contemplation, a reaction piece Ch 1

Contemplation, Part 1

By Spn Hemel Lass

Thomas sat staring out at the ocean, quiet and contemplative. Farther up the lawn, Juliet Higgins stood regarding the erstwhile security consultant puzzled by his behavior, frowning slightly. When the dogs had drawn her attention to the solitary man on the beach, she had checked her security tapes and realized he'd been sitting there ever since they returned from La Marianas last night. He'd never gone in to go to bed, just sat staring at the ocean. He also was making no move to get up and get a start on the day...or oh, change out of his clothes. It just wasn't like him. Neither had last night been like him. He'd been quiet all evening at the bar. He'd had a couple of beers and then stopped. She wondered what was going on. Suddenly the dogs let out a yip and took off across the lawn. She turned and was only mildly surprised to see a fresh-looking Rick ambling towards her, he had squatted down to give each dog some attention as they approached him, but had now resumed walking her way.

"Hello, Rick, you look fresh and ready to start your day."

"Almost, just wanted to swing by and check on our boy." When she responded by turning and pointing towards the beach, Rick froze, now standing next to her. "Aren't those the same clothes he was wearing last night?"

"That would be correct, Mr. Wright." The majordomo replied. "He's been sitting there ever since he got home from the bar last night. He never went to bed... He has not gone swimming or for his morning paddle. He just sits there, staring out at the ocean. I've been debating going to see what's bothering him, but I'm not sure he'd welcome the intrusion."

Rick frowned, contemplating his friend. "Let me handle this, Jules. I had a feeling last night something was going on. He didn't seem like himself to me. He wasn't really joining in, you know?"

"I do indeed. Thank you. Let me know if you ferret out what's amiss, will you?"

"Absolutely, Higgy." Rick continued ambling down the lawn towards Magnum.

*** * * ( * * ) * * ***

As he was getting closer, he saw Thomas was softly chucking small bits of rock into the water. "Hey, Thomas, you out here to terrorize the local fish or what?"

Thomas smiled at his friend, though the smile did not reach his eyes. "Morning, Orville."

"Oh, man...what did I do wrong that you called me that?"

"Well, my friend, technically, it **is** your name, Rick."

"Only technically as you well know, Tommy."

"Don't you have a new bar you need to open? " Magnum responded.

"Can't a guy check in on his bud anymore? Quit deflecting, buddy, it is not going to work. What's going on, Thomas?"

Magnum shrugged. "Who said anything was going on?"

"Well, let's see. You are just sitting here, hardly moving, harassing the local fish, in the same clothes you had on last night. Higgins tells me you have been out here all night, in pretty much the same spot. And last night you weren't your usual self, you were quiet...almost removed from the rest of us..."

Busted, Magnum thought. He shrugged again. "I'm just processing..."

"Uh-huh. Processing what, exactly?"

"It's no big deal, Rick." Magnum shrugged, but went on, reluctantly. "Abby broke up with me last night."

"What? Wait, why didn't you tell us?"

"It only just happened last night...and like I said, I'm still processing it...and you know...thinking..."

"Thomas..." Rick began to protest. "This is exactly why we all stayed together after we got out of the military...to BE there for each other during the good and the bad times. Remember how you guys were there for me when Toni left? We want to be there for you that same way, brother."

Thomas smirked at his friend. "You are going to buy me a plant?"

Rick couldn't help it. He laughed. "Funny, TM, very funny. You know exactly what I mean."

Thomas looked down a moment and shrugged. "I'm okay, Rick. I don't need that kind of support and attention." He hesitated a moment before going on. "I mean, I hadn't been seeing Abby as long as you were Toni and …" He shrugged. "It's just, she's the first woman I could see maybe having something with someday; something long term… and now it's just over. Plus, just like with Hannah doing what she did, I didn't get a vote in what happened. She just told me. I didn't get any input, she just told me it was over and cut me off from any chance of keeping it going. Why don't I get a vote or a voice? Huh?" He winced as that sounded too much like whining to his own ears.

Rick frowned, getting Thomas' complaint with far more understanding than his friend might realize. "I got you, Thomas. Welcome to 'empowered womanhood' which basically I am all for, but this whole, men don't even get a vote or a voice is just as wrong as the man having most of the control. How about some balance and truly equal partnerships instead, huh? What would be wrong with that? So," He paused a moment then went on, "did she give a reason for the split up?"

"Oh, yeah and I completely understand that part. The woman needs to be able to make a living and she can't here in Hawaii anymore."

Rick looked confused. "Wow, things are bad when a lawyer can't make a living in Hawaii. My pro bono case didn't cost her that much!"

"No, it's our fault – me and Higgins. See Abby isn't a lawyer any more in Hawaii. Hawaii disbarred her because she went against the interests of her 'client'."

"Who committed an actual crime!" Rick sounded outraged, "And besides, she asked you to investigate, so it's not your fault! She must have known this could happen."

"Oh, she did…and technically she didn't ask the two of US - Higgins and myself, she hired Harry…"

"Yeah, but he had a health thing and you were helping him out by taking over the case for him when he couldn't, so…."

"She wasn't mad at me, Rick. She just decided to move back to the mainland and start a Pro Bono law clinic…."

"Well, 'Pro Bono' doesn't sound like she's planning on making money, TM…"

"Yeah, but I guess there is funding she can use to make a living from it…and her family is back there, so…" Thomas shrugged wondering why he was defending Abby, but he had to make sure Rick understood the facts of the situation. "And her license to practice law isn't pulled back there."

"Yet! If Hawaii's Bar Association is feeling particularly vindictive they can notify wherever she winds up of why they pulled it, and, it could happen there, too."

Magnum sighed. "All good points, Rick, but again, I don't get a vote. She preemptively ruled out trying a long-distance relationship…and her reasoning as she presented it was just weird…"

"Share with the class, Thomas…" Rick gave a 'come on, finish up' gesture.

"She claimed…" Magnum made quote marks in the air… " 'And I think that there might be somebody else out there who is better suited for you. Somebody who knows you in a way that nobody else ever will…' " Magnum shook his head. "I mean, Rick, you know I love you and TC, but as you well know, I don't swing that way! And you are the only people I can think of who know me in a way that nobody else ever will…There is certainly no WOMAN out there like that. To me, it almost sounded like she thought I was semi-cheating on her…which is completely not true."

Rick immediately realized who Abby had been referring to, but he knew Magnum was not ready to hear it, so he schooled his expression to hide his thoughts from Thomas. He would share that with TC when he got to La Mariana. "I know you weren't cheating on her, Tommy. That's totally against your nature…but, really, how well did Abby know you? Did you ever tell her about Hannah, the betrayal, the camps….any of that stuff?"

Thomas shook his head, acknowledging the point. "Abby couldn't even understand why I went to Annapolis or why I wanted to be a SEAL; she didn't understand why I served, so how could a civilian like her understand all of that other stuff? So I kept that stuff private. I mean, if we'd have gone on longer, I would have told her eventually, but I thought maybe keeping the military stuff out of it would work better for us. Lord knows, Hannah knew way too much and that didn't turn out so well." His eyes drifted to the ocean waves again. "Heck, I never even told her I was the basis for the White Knight character."

"Yeah, but, Thomas, you can't hide your real self from someone if you want to have a real relationship ~~ that's not healthy."

Magnum tensed slightly. "You know I hate that psycho-babble stuff, Rick. I know you and TC have found help from that stuff, but it didn't work out so well for me in Germany."

Wright barked a laugh. "Like you ever gave the group therapy a chance to help? And, yeah, the counselor they assigned to you was a total waste of air and space and did you more harm than good, but again, you never gave therapy a chance, Thomas. Besides TC is the one who thinks Shammy's support group might be a good idea for all of us. I have my own way of coping, as you well know."

"Playing at the gun range and cleaning your weapons, I know." Thomas nodded, understandingly. "But blowing things up would get me locked up around here; the state of Hawaii and the local police aren't exactly understanding about that sort of thing. My paddling and swimming and getting out there is my therapy, but right now isn't the best time for me to indulge in that. I might try to swim to Japan or something."

Rick's face gave away how much that remark frightened him. "Is it that bad, Thomas?"

Magnum shook his head. "I shouldn't have said that out loud…and you notice I am sitting here not out on the water. I can't explain it, Rick, but it's like I'm in a landslide and everything is hitting me all at once."

"Meaning memories of Hannah, I mean she just died two weeks ago, buddy, so this on top of that, still recovering from losing Nuzo, and every other freakin' thing…it's all piling up on you. I get that, Thomas, but, if you really feel like you are about ready to go for that really long swim, you call me. No ifs, no ands or buts. You read me five by five, sailor?"

"Yes, Rick. I promised you that, okay? I keep my promises!"

"I know you do, but this is only the second time you mentioned taking that swim and it bothers me a whole lot that you still think about that. Offing yourself is NOT an option, brother! You wouldn't do that to us, would you?"

Magnum's shoulders slumped. "As I said, I shouldn't have said that out loud."

"Yes, you should have, if you have even a glimmer of a thought of it. That's critical, that I know I can trust you to tell me if that thought rears its' ugly face!"

"A promise is a promise, Rick," Magnum assured him. He looked pleadingly at his friend. "Don't tell TC about that, Rick."

"Look I didn't before, but now, I've got to, Thomas. How would you feel if I kept this from you?"

Thomas sighed. "Oh boy, I'm in for it now."

"Well, I'll try to keep him calm, Tommy, that's all I can promise." Rick consoled his friend. He bumped his shoulder into Magnum's and wiggled his eyebrows. "Remember, together we can get through anything." He flashed his ring…and earned a slight smile, seasoned with an eye roll.

*** * * ( * * ) * * ***

**A/N: This is what in JAG fanfiction we used to call a 'missing scene' or reaction piece. I just wanted to see how Rick and TC found out that Abby broke up with Thomas and see some brotherly bonding and concern for their bro...and for all the Miggy shippers out there, I decided to let Higgins express some concern for our boy, too. Personally, I think the way the show writer's show Higgins' acting is more than a little like she has a bit of a split personality. She shows concern but also acts like he's a dweeb who doesn't deserve concern half the time. I think the fact she ever shows any concern at all is a triumph of the actress playing the part. We'll see TC's initial reaction in the next (and probably last) part. **


	2. Contemplation, a reaction piece Ch 2

Contemplation, Part 2b

*** * * ( * * ) * * ***

By Spn Hemel Lass

*** * * ( * * ) * * ***

TC was chuckling at something Shammy was muttering as he worked at clearing the drain behind the bar at La Mariana, so when the door swung open and the sunlight poured in illuminating a frowning Rick striding in the door with thunderclouds all over his face. "Oh, I see how it is, little bro. You got me and Shammy here doing all the work in your new bar, while you been out what…surfing?" It was clear from his tone of voice he was teasing, but the joke died when he got a better look at Rick's face as the door swung shut, so the sun wasn't interfering with his vision. "Or not…" he muttered. "What's with the thunderclouds, Rick? The sun is shining….I just saw the sunshine when you walked in. Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

Rick looked at TC and said one word, letting the fact it was worry, not anger or irritation show through plainly. "Thomas."

Shammy who had not come up for air yet, yelped, with a half-laugh. "Thomas pissed in your cornflakes?"

Rick shook his head and half-laughed himself. "No, Shammy…I'm just worried about him."

TC nodded, understanding that, right away. "He wasn't his usual self last night at all, was he? So, that's where you've been… figuring out what's bugging our boy?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad, but also, it is… See, there is something I should have told you about a long time ago, and I didn't. But, now I have got to tell you…and I don't want you to get all mad at me, big guy…or mad at Tommy…okay? So I'm a little stressed out." The bar owner muttered, "as if what Tommy said isn't stressing me out enough as it is."

The mutter was even picked up by Shammy who pulled out from under the bar, as he temporarily stopped messing with the drain to look at his usually cheerful, and upbeat friend with real concern. "What's going on, Rick?"

Rick got into storytelling mode. "First off, he was glum last night, though careful not to make it obvious as you will note, Theodore…because when Abby came by the bar last night, she didn't join us because she was there to break up with Thomas! Don't blame her for not hanging around after lowering that boom, right?"

TC winced. "Ouch! Damn, why didn't the boy tell us? Is he still in the 'what happens to me, doesn't matter' mode, Rick?"

Rick looked at TC and smirked. "You really think we'll ever break Thomas of that, TC?"

"One lives in hope, Rick, one lives in hope…" Calvin replied, earnestly.

"Yes, don't we all?" Rick replied. "Right up there with hoping it'll get so he tells us right up front when he's hurt, he doesn't always need favors, and he settles down and has a few kids."

"Well, that won't be happening any time soon if Abby broke up with him." Shammy pointed out, matter of factly.

"True that!" TC agreed. "So that isn't all the bad news, is it? I won't get mad at you, Rick; or at least I'll try not to. I assume you had a good reason for not telling me whatever this thing is."

"I made the mistake of respecting Thomas' wishes on it, hoping the talk we had the last time he mentioned this would be enough." Rick shook his head. "When will I learn, huh?"

"Okay," TC gave a 'come on' gesture, "share with the class, Orville. Elaborate on this 'mistake', please?"

"Tommy mentioned he wasn't going in the water because he might be tempted to 'swim to Japan'."

TC's frown was immediate and thunderous. "That a euphemism for what I think it's a euphemism for?" He demanded immediately, a bit snappishly.

"Sheesh, I know you always say you are 99 percent sure the man is mostly fish, but even he can't swim that far. He's threatening suicide?" Shammy was uncompromisingly blunt on this point, having been there himself.

Rick shook his head. "Not really, Shammy. He was cluing me in that the thought has crossed his mind again of late. He promised me he would call me if he really thinks he wants to swim for it…and I still trust him on that." He hastened to add. "Look, TC. He gave me his word and when he gives his word, he means it! You know that. Can you blame him if the thought flits through his head once in a while? We've all been there at least once, haven't we? Thinking about it; that isn't a crime."

"Yeah, but him saying what he said is a little too close to having a plan for my comfort, Orville," TC stated, plainly.

"Yes, mine, too," Rick snapped, "which is why I knew I had to tell you this time."

"Well, damn, Rick…and; no, I am not mad at you, per se, but you really should have told me about this the first time. When was the first time, anyway, Orville?"

Rick sighed. "A few weeks after Nuzo died, TC. I honestly figured he'd just been hit by such a huge wave of grief, he was reacting to that. He immediately regretted the remark and said he shouldn't have said it out loud…and here's the thing, TC, he was exhausted. He'd been running around, ensuring that Lara could keep the salvage business going, finding a couple of former Navy buddies to help her with the work of managing the business and all. Taking care of Lara and Jake and everybody else."

TC broke in, understanding what his friend was saying, "Everybody, but himself, just like always."

Orville continued, "Plus, if he's thinking it, I would rather we know about it, so we can keep watch, you know? Barking at him how he shouldn't think that way, wouldn't encourage him in telling us the truth, now, would it? Maybe I overreacted that first time and that is why he made it such an off-hand remark this time. I am just glad I know."

TC was looking very thoughtful and showed just how sharp he was when he responded. "Wait, was this around the time Higgy called us worried because Magnum wasn't in the guest house and his phone was on the counter and she had no clue where he was. You sort of freaked out and wanted me to fly out seaward to search for him? That's what that was about? You were afraid he'd broken his word, weren't you, Orville?"

Rick shook his head. "Not really, TC. Oh, okay, I'll admit it, I panicked and leaped to the conclusion he'd tried to hack it, but he couldn't and he had maybe headed out…and, as the surf ski was still at the estate, I was worried, okay?" He went on quickly. "But you insisted on following his regular swim/paddle route and by the time we flew over that, I had calmed down and thought where else might he go…"

TC nodded. "And we found him the next place you thought of…"

"Where was that?" Shammy inquired.

"He was in his work uniform from back in the 'Stan, lying on the ground, sound asleep, curled up with his head lying on Nuzo's headstone up in the Punchbowl, Shammy. His hand was on Nuzo's name like he was tracing it over and over before he fell asleep. He'd started out jogging, and, when he'd cooled down, just kept walking aimlessly until he wound up there. I think he just wanted to be as close to Sebastian as he could possibly be, you know? You could see the tear tracks down his face which was very dirty. He looked about what, twelve years old, Rick?"

Rick snorted. "If that, but the picture he made was heartbreaking, Shammy. Losing Nuzo just destroyed him in so many ways. Still, he's hung in there this far, so…"

"Guess we'll be sleeping on the guest house couch for the foreseeable future, huh?" TC said, and now he just sounded both resigned and firmly committed to that course.

Rick managed a smile. "Good thing that couch is so comfortable, isn't it, T?"

"Boy, howdy, that's for sure, brother! Good to still have a mission, too, isn't it, Orville?"

"Is there anything that I can do, Rick, TC? I really like Thomas. I just wish there was some way I could help, you know?"

"Just be there for him any way you can, Shammy. He'll appreciate it."

"He always does." Rick agreed. "And join us in keeping watch over our boy?"

"Always," Shammy agreed fervently.

"Oh, brother…" Rick almost moaned, as a thought suddenly occurred to him.

TC cocked his head, "What's wrong now, Orville?"

"I just realized I forgot to stop and explain to Jules what is going on with Thomas."

"Oh, you are in trouble now, aren't you?"

Shammy shook his head. "That woman has you all cowed, doesn't she?"

"Trust me, Shamster, you do not want to piss off Miss Former MI-6," TC assured their friend.

Rick agreed fervently. "She'd make my former Drill Instructor run screaming for the exit, Shammy, I kid you not! Still, I have to get the bar opened so Miss British Britches is going to have to wait a while!"

"British Britches, huh? I'd like to see you call her that to her face." Shammy had to laugh at the expression saying that put on the bar owner's face. "Speaking of the bar, Rick, what in the heck are you doing back here? Showering yourself in beer or something…there's an awful lot of hair and gunk clogging up this drain…and will you stop with the Industrial Strength Drano? I don't think it is approved for use behind a bar in a commercial establishment and it burns the heck out of my hands when I am trying to clean the damn thing out!" Shammy kvetched.

Rick shook his head, denying the charges. "If that's in there, it's from before I bought the place, I swear, Shammy. I wouldn't use that here. Don't know what kind of fumes Drano mixed with beer would generate, so I wouldn't do that! Same with the hair although mine may be added to it. I shed some."

"Yeah, you do." TC agreed. "Shammy, you about got the drains working well enough for Rick to manage today? I have a tour in about two hours and I need to do my preflight."

"I want to top up the oil in the chopper's engine before that, so yeah, he's good to go, TC. Let's head out."

"I'll check back in with you in a bit, Orville," TC said.

"Catch you later, big guy! Thanks for your help, Shammy." Wright called after his departing friends.

**A/N: Hope this second part doesn't disappoint too much. I may wind up rewriting it some as I think Rick being who Rick is would make more of a story of it, the way he spins a yarn - think so, or is this too serious to get into yarn spinning mode which is why I wrote it this way originally. I am now tempted to write a third part where the two of them clue Higgins in, but that won't be particularly 'shippy', folks. Oh, and I hope no one is triggered by the oblique references to suicide in these two parts...it's an all too real fact of life that way too many of our former soldiers and sailors, Marines and Air Force...heck, maybe even Coasties struggle with thoughts of suicide and I think portraying that fact is just realism with someone who has survived the losses TM has in his life! I've even thought about it and attempted it before (I'm a survivor of sexual abuse myself), so...**

**Yep, that's it for now. Let me know if you think the third part is needed?**

**2****nd**** A/N: I've made some changes to this chapter. Nothing major, but I think it is stronger and improved. Thanks for reading, guys and gals!**


	3. Contemplation, a reaction piece Ch 3

Contemplation, a reaction piece

*** * * ( * * ) * * ***

Chapter 3

*** * * ( * * ) * * ***

Between opening the bar and managing the early traffic of customers, Rick didn't have time to call Higgins and get into a long explanation of what was going on with Thomas, so he texted a relatively brief message to her explaining Abby had broken up with Thomas because Hawaii had taken away her law license, so she was moving back to the mainland, and she had preemptively ruled out trying a long-distance relationship.

That was all Rick really had time for, before the man himself showed up, still gloomy and glum, but trying to act positively. His smile didn't reach his eyes even when Rick insisted on treating him to a glass of his best Scotch. He also hadn't been drinking the drink. He just sat there, much as he had earlier on the beach, but at least he wasn't isolating himself which Rick feared would just feed his depression. With Thomas here in the bar, he could keep an eye on him and that was probably the best thing. It was certainly best for Wright's peace of mind.

After TC's three tours of the afternoon, he showed up back at La Mariana and he and Rick made a stab at cheering TM up by showing him silly videos, but it wasn't really having the desired effect. When Higgins came in and reminded Thomas of his obligation to help his friend, Russell Harlan, out by acting as the Hotel Detective while Russell took his grandkids camping, Rick was at first relieved until he heard her snap "Still?" when she saw TM looking like he lost his last friend.

The fact TC had to clue the woman in as to why this was a big deal for Thomas made Rick remark just loud enough for the Englishwoman to hear. "You flunked the empathy test in spy school, didn't you, Higgins?"

Higgins had indeed overheard and responded, "Yes, actually...my instructor told me I had the EQ of a porcupine!"

Rick gave her a puzzled look. "EQ?"

"Empathy Quotient..." TC retorted evenly.

"Just another way of saying one has the emotional range of a teaspoon..." Juliet quipped.

"Isn't that a quote from a Harry Potter book?" Rick asked.

TC grinned at Higgins and remarked. "It troubles me deeply that you know that, Orville!"

The two men gave each other that certain look and busted up laughing.

*** * * ( * * ) * * ***

After Thomas and Higgins finished their stint at the Hotel, Higgins had treated Thomas to the 'couple's massage' he had turned down at the hotel earlier, but her enjoyment of the experience was hampered by Thomas' groans of pleasure and 'oohing' and 'aahing' as the masseuse attending him did her work. It was really irritating the woman until she overheard the woman doing TM's massage inquire. "What are these ridges on your bones back here?"

Thomas quietly explained, as succinctly as possible. "Those are from the microfractures."

"Microfractures?" The masseuse further inquired.

Magnum sighed, but went on to explain. "My three friends and I were captured by the Taliban in Afghanistan and held in various camps and enclaves…many of which were literally cages in caves for eighteen months and eleven days. I was NOT an ideal prisoner. So as punishment and to mess with all of us, they would throw me into 'the hole' for long periods of time. Before they threw me in they would beat me, whip me, and/or cane me."

"What do you mean by 'cane me'?"

An even heavier sigh emitted as he went on. "You take a green bamboo stick and cut it lengthwise so it is split, but still a cane, leave it to dry and harden and then use that to beat the person…on the feet, on the back, once on my stomach while the person is restrained. The cane being split means you actually get hit twice, once by the other side thwapping into the first side to impact you…many times some of your skin and sinew had sort of bounced up from the impact and it got caught in-between the two sides of the cane and when the person draws back to strike again, that bit of skin and fat and muscle gets further abused."

Juliet was wincing as she pictured the abuse he was casually describing happening with impacts severe enough to cause microfractures, although the microfractures might have been from some of the many beatings the man had endured.

"I'm sorry you went through that." The masseuse remarked, sympathetically.

"Hey, we survived and eventually we escaped and made our way back to our side."

"So these ridges in your muscles I'm feeling?"

Magnum took a deep breath and explained. "You have really sensitive fingers, don't you? That's the scarring in the muscles and tendons. Whipping doesn't just break the skin, it peels you open like an onion. After one session, the guys told me they could see my lungs inflating and deflating when I'd breathe." He sighed as he exhaled. "They did quite a bit of plastic surgery to 'properly' put me back together in the hospital at Landstuhl, which is why you don't see a crisscross mess of scars on the surface, but I'm supposed to go to the VA for 'therapeutic deep massage' to break down that scar tissue and preserve my full range of motion in my back. However, I don't really go very often. I'm in pain all the time anyway and I hate being stuck inside those ugly walls at the VA being tortured again in the guise of 'treatment'. So, I preserve my range of motion by rowing on the ocean on my surf-ski or swimming in the ocean - much better scenery and mentally soothing as well." He closed his eyes, hoping the interrogation would end.

Juliet frowned a little, thinking of her earlier snarky comments regarding his vocal reactions to the massage. She hadn't known about the microfractures, but she could understand why he had been reluctant to share that, even with the masseuse who was tending him.

Thomas, Rick, and TC mostly acted so care free and easy-going. It was far too easy to forget all that the men had gone through. She had never considered as she sniped at him that he suffered from chronic pain. He certainly gave no indication of it as he paddled and swam and ran and did his PI work, but she really should have known better, by this point.

Right at that moment, he groaned appreciatively again and the irritation flared once more, but she bit down on the acerbic remark that was dying to come out. Let him enjoy his massage. If they ever did it again, she'd bring noise-canceling headphones to tune him out so she could enjoy her much-vaunted tranquility without hearing his vocal appreciation for the masseuse's skillful work.

Later that evening, Higgins joined Rick, TC, and Thomas at La Mariana. Thomas seemed more lighthearted than he had been since the breakup. Rick, TC, and Shammy looked relieved. They had really been concerned about Thomas. Speaking of Magnum, he was handing Nick 'the kid' the piano player a CD. What was the man up to? Rick had produced burgers which were excellent and sweet potato fries, though Thomas waived aside the healthier treat and went for his usual traditional American chips. Bugger calling them 'French Fries' as the Americans did. Thomas ordered himself a beer to enjoy with his dinner, but after that, he switched to water for two glasses. Then he went back into the bar's kitchen and came back out with a bloody cup of tea. She had no idea he even liked tea, Lord knows she didn't!

Russell Hardin entered the bar a bit later into the evening. Juliet had been a bit surprised when Thomas had invited him to come, but she was even more surprised the man had actually shown up. The gentlemanly older man came over to the booth where the four of them were sitting and Thomas quickly got up, went and got a chair and made sure the older man was comfortably ensconced. Hardin smiled at his friend. "Thomas I knew I had picked the right man to relieve me while I took the grandkids camping, but you don't fail to impress, do you? You know a Lieutenant Akana from HPD?"

Magnum nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't like me very much. He's the chief of detectives."

"Well, for someone who doesn't like you much, he was nothing, but complimentary when he came by today with Detective Katsumoto. He commented on how you and Ms. Higgins here not only solved the first crime, but were the ones who discovered and were mostly responsible for solving not just the second crime, but the first one. He really seemed impressed by how quickly you got things done. And what's this about you made a blue light to find the bloodstains from the second crime on your phone with some tape and a blue pen?"

Thomas grinned his cocky grin, saying, "Hey, I've hung out with these two Marines long enough," He indicated Rick and TC with a nod of his head, "I've adopted the unofficial Marine motto as my own! 'Adapt, improvise and overcome" is just a way of life with me these days."

In short order, he finished his dinner of burger and fries and asked Russell if he could get him another drink. "My treat." He assured the man and handed Rick the money for the beer Russell requested. Rick handed the money right back and told TM, "Just put it in the till for me, Thomas. I want to finish my dinner, okay?"

Thomas laughed and agreed. "You've got it, buddy." He went over behind the bar, put the money in the cash register and got the Longboard longneck out of the refrigerator. He brought it over to Russell and said, "You enjoy that…I'm going to provide some light entertainment."

TC remarked to his friends. "Oh, goody. Thomas is going to sing for his supper."

"Hey," Rick disagreed, "that was my treat tonight. Still, I'll definitely let Thomas sing for his supper. I love it when Thomas sings."

"Thomas sings?" Harlan remarked, sounding surprised. "Inventive and talented." He seemed impressed.

"He's a talented cook as well," Higgins remarked. "You should taste his shortbread and his chicken noodle soup, made from scratch no less; served with handmade tortillas."

"I'd like to," Russell replied.

Thomas was over next to Nicky now. He picked up the microphone and nodded to the piano music man and said. "Hit it, Nicky."

The intro he played wasn't immediately recognized by Higgins, but she realized it was a lower octave than the original recording. The song was an older song from the '80s, originally sung by a woman…Higgins mused. What was her name? She couldn't recall but it was used in that ridiculous movie, Pretty Woman, she remembered. The angst in his voice as he sang concerned her a bit.

"_Lay a whisper on my pillow,_

_Leave the winter on the ground_

_I wake up lonely, this air of silence_

_In the bedroom and all around…_

_Touch me now, _

_I close my eyes and dream away…_

_It might have been love,_

_But it's over now  
It must have been good  
But I lost it somehow  
It must have been love  
But it's over now  
From the moment we touched  
Till the time had run out_

_Make believing  
We're together  
That I'm sheltered  
By your heart  
But in and outside  
I turn to water  
Like a teardrop  
In your palm_

_And it's a hard  
Winter's day  
I dream away_

_It must have been love (it must have been love)  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
It was all that I wanted  
Now I'm living without  
It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It's where the water flows__…_

_It's where the wind goes…."_

Harlan looked at Higgins and asked, "Is there some sort of significance to that song?"

"Thomas' girlfriend Abby broke up with him recently," Higgins explained simply.

"Oh…" The older man looked thoughtful.

TC and Rick both wandered over to join their brother and Nicky by the piano, talking to the Thomas briefly, but Thomas shook his head and said into the mike. "I was a bit blue of late because the woman I was dating broke up with me and moved away, but…" He gave TC a look that seemed to indicate something to the man, "I was forgetting something my mother always said…"

"Oh, what's that?" TC asked out loud and Higgins could tell right away this was something of a routine.

Thomas started snapping his fingers and TC grinned that big enthusiastic grin of his. The rhythm he was snapping seemed rather familiar. Thomas began to sing as Nicky began to play again.

"_I need love, love_

_To ease my mind_

_And I need to find time_

_Someone to call mine."_

Rick put on a pair of sunglasses and Rick and TC joined him on the chorus, doing the hand motions like a Motown group…

"_My mama said, __No, you'll just have to wait"  
She said, "love don't come easy  
But it's a game of give and take"  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust in a good time  
No matter how long it takes_

_How many heartaches must I stand  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
When I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone_

_I remember mama said, "you can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait"  
She said, "love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take"  
How long must I wait  
How much more must I take  
Before loneliness  
Will cause my heart, heart to break_

_No, I can't bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own_

_ But when I feel that I…I can't go on_

_These precious words keep me hanging on._

_I remember Mama saying…" _

Higgins had realized shortly into the song that the men were singing the 80's version by Phil Collins and Rick putting on the sunglasses was in keeping with the music video for that performance of the song.

Russell commented to the former MI6 operative. "They're not half bad!"

Juliet smiled, "They are rather good, aren't they?"

The crowd in the bar evidently agreed because there was quite a bit of applause. Rick was talking to Thomas and TC, gesticulating wildly. Thomas grinned and advised the group. "We have a request for the next song from our bar owner and proprietor, Rick Wright. Okay guys, let's go…"

Higgins had to chuckle when the boys launched into the next song. Rick was quite a Disney-phile and the song was from the Lion King...

Nicky was shaking his head in amusement as he played the piano in accompaniment.

The three men sang together with their arms around each other's shoulders…

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

For a bar crowd, the individuals present seemed to equally enjoy the music from THE LION KING, for the applause was quite enthusiastic. TC, Rick, and Thomas all patted each other on the back, gave a bow and walked back to the booth to sit where they had been before.

Russell smiled at the friends as he said, "Well, Thomas, you are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Thomas chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, we had some fun."

"That was quite enjoyable, gents."

"Well, thank you, Juliet," Thomas replied.

"Sincerely meant," she assured him. He smiled slightly and the smile almost reached his eyes at last.

*** * * ( * * ) * * ***

**A/N: Probably not what you expected, but there you go, folks. The End**


End file.
